Secret Meeting
by Cybra
Summary: Two friends meet at the park after "If I Only Had a Tailhammer". *Note: This is NOT a romance in any way!*


Secret Meeting

Secret Meeting

By Cybra

****

A/N: My muse is workin' overtime! It's a friendship fic. You should be able to guess who the two people are by the end. Set after "If I Had a Tail Hammer".

****

Disclaimer: I don't own…these people or Digimon. P

"I thought that you weren't supposed to sit there."

The statement had come from the younger of the pair. The older of the two glanced a little downwards from his position on the low wall that surrounded the park. He had been expecting the other to be on time and had not been disappointed.

In response to that statement, the one seated on the wall swung his legs back and forth, almost defiantly. The one who had just arrived shook his head.

"How did it go?" the older one asked, pushing himself off the wall and landing on his feet with a soft _thump._

The younger one looked down at his feet, sighing. His shoulders slumped.

"Never mind. I think I already know," the elder of the two stated, shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah."

The two of them entered the park, side by side. Vaguely, the older one remembered an old saying that male friends do not face each other but stand side by side, facing the world. He gave his head a mental shake as he and his companion began to walk through the park.

The younger of the two glanced at his long-time friend that he had recently rediscovered. It had been a long time since the day that they had been separated. Now, he was simply glad that he had found the older boy again.

"They weren't exactly thrilled to see me," he told his older friend even though he knew that the other had already figured that out.

"I thought you were planning on avoiding them altogether."

"Couldn't avoid it. I saw this weird woman changing a Control Spire into a Thundermon."

"No kidding? Huh. I didn't think that could be done."

"Well, she did it." The younger boy paused. "Are you going to tell them?"

"How can I? First off, they'd think I was crazy. Second, even if they _didn't_ think I'd lost my mind, they'd want to know where I got that bit of information."

"Can't reveal your source, eh?"

"Well…Do you _want_ me to tell them it was _you_ who gave me that information?"

Silence answered the older one.

"I didn't think so."

The pair continued to walk in silence, matching each other almost stride for stride. Some people pointed when they spotted the pair for one of them was quite famous. However, a quick look from the other told those people to back off.

"You scare off people pretty well, don't you?" the famous one teased.

"Smart mouth."

"Well?"

"All right. I creep people out sometimes." At his friend's incredulous look, he amended, "A lot of times."

"That's what I thought."

"Gee. Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The others tease me worse than you do."

A few minutes passed in silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence in the least bit. In fact, it was the type of silence that friends can share together without feeling the need to exchange words. Besides, both treasured the peace and calm of the silence.

However, the older one knew that he must break it. There were still details that needed to be filled in.

"So…What happened?"

A sigh came from the younger one. "For starters, Armadillomon digivolved."

"Really?" An intrigued eyebrow lifted. "Interesting."

"Uh huh. Ankylomon is the Champion form of Armadillomon."

"Hmm…I'll have to see if I can look that one up."

"I'll help you if you need it. I owe you."

"I'll take you up on that invitation." A pause. "What else happened?"

"Thundermon attacked, but nobody would destroy it. So my partner and I had to take matters into our own hands."

"Uh oh. That must've made you _real_ popular."

"Tell me about it."

A sigh came from the older one this time. "Kari and TK disappoint me. They _know_ that sometimes you need to take out a Digimon in order to save lives. They've done it before." A shake of the head. "And yet, they now live in a fantasy world. They think that they don't have to do that anymore."

"…I'm assuming that you have a few hunches about the identity of our new enemy."

"Yes. It's impossible for anyone without a Digivice to pass through the Digiport. Either that weird woman was a Digidestined a long time ago – which I seriously doubt – or she's not what she seems to be. How'd you figure out that I had a few ideas on that strange woman, anyway?"

"Took a wild guess based off of what you said about taking out a Digimon to save other lives."

"Nice guess."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

By this time, the pair had almost reached their starting point. The sunset glowed a fiery red with a hint of orange in it. Night was about to fall.

"I guess I better be getting home," the younger told his companion.

"Right. Same here."

"E-mail you later?"

"That'll work. Meet you tomorrow. Same time, same place?"

"Sounds good to me. And…thanks."

"…For what?"

"For stickin' with me."

"No problem. Now get your tail back home before your parents think that you've disappeared again."

"I told them that I might be late."

"Oh. Take care. Say 'hi' to your folks for me."

"I will."

Suddenly, the younger one felt a need to do something that he had not done with his older friend in years. He held up a hand.

The elder of the two stared at the hand for a moment before grinning. He held up his hand as well just before his friend brought his forward. The older one did the same, allowing his hand and the younger boy's hand to come together in a high five.

However, the old ritual that the younger one's older brother had started with the older boy did not end there. (The younger boy had learned this from his brother.) The two of them pulled their hands back and formed fists. Then, they hit the sides of their fists together and pulled them apart.

The younger boy smiled faintly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Bye, Ken."

"Bye, Izzy."

****

A/N: Heh. I'm evil. You probably figured out who the two main characters were before I ended this, but hey! It's _hard_ to write without using names or specific descriptions!


End file.
